


To Learn About Oneself

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Emma Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: The Men of Letters were still out to get them, the former King of Hell was living in the bunker and his mother dropped by at all times, her father was dating an angel, and yet Emma couldn’t say that she had ever been happier.





	To Learn About Oneself

The Men of Letters were still out to get them, the former King of Hell was living in the bunker and his mother dropped by at all times, her father was dating an angel, and yet Emma couldn’t say that she had ever been happier.

She, Madison and Fiona had decided to have a “girls day out”, as any normal human girlfriends would have – her and her best friend ignoring that this used to mean them shivering their way through Purgatory after a successful fight with yet another bloodthirsty monster.

Fiona, who’d taken to the new world she was living in like a fish to water, was ecstatic at the thought of an afternoon spent shopping. “Do you know how lucky you are to have been born with so many options when it comes to clothes? We had to sew our own garments! Don’t get me wrong, my skills still come in handy when one of those cheap shirts rips open, but still.”

“At least you can sew” Madison said. “I once tried my luck with a single button. Didn’t go down to well.”

“Madison, you’ve sewn shut wounds plenty of times” Emma reminded her.

“Yes, but I meant clothes.”

“Doesn’t that work the same way?”

“Oh no” Fiona told her, “It’s all about the material. That other day when Gavin and I took care of a banshee, he got hurt on his arm, and I needed a way stronger thread than usual to –“

“Is he okay?” Emma interrupted her.

“Oh yes, never underestimate the MacLeods. He’s right as rain.”

She nodded. Sometimes it wasn’t easy to keep track of their extended family, for lack of a better word, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“There’s actually something…” Fiona began, picking up a t-shirt and putting it down again, looking slightly troubled.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just… Gavin’s father has been very helpful, but every time I try to thank him…”

Emma laughed. “That’s Crowley for you. Won’t admit he’s not as evil anymore as he used to be, even though he can gargle holy water if he wants to. Did I ever tell you he got drunk and crashed at the bunker when he noticed?”

Quite an unforgettable night, if she said so herself.

Fiona chuckled. “I can imagine. Old Fergus MacLeod was quite well known in our village – people said he’d drink a well dry, if only the spring was Scotch.”

It was always a little strange to think of Crowley not only as human, but with a different face than the one they were used to.

“Anyway, Emma, you should try this” Fiona announced, “It will go well with your eyes.”

She shook her head. “Better get one for Dad then too, so we can pull off the partner look.”

“You’re already so much like him you don’t need it” Madison teased her. “There’s a reason no one has ever had trouble believing that you are his daughter.”

“I just got lucky, that’s all” she replied lightly as they continued to look around.

* * *

“There you go, girls. Get all the coffee you want. It’s on me.”

“Crowley. Dad didn’t send you to check up on us, did he?”

“Please. Your father knows between the three of them you could slaughter this whole place and walk away without a scratch.”

“Thanks” she said, taking the offered money.

“By the way, your lovely grandmother seems rather agitated this fine afternoon.”

“Did you spy on the Men of Letters again?” Fiona asked. “I thought you promised Gavin to be careful –“

“I invariably am, in case you haven’t noticed.”

He vanished before they could answer.

“And this is the family you want to marry into” Madison said. Fiona simply raised an eyebrow. “I know, I know, pot-kettle.”

“I wonder what Mary is planning” Emma mused. “Whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

“Hey” Fiona replied, “We decided to enjoy ourselves today, young lady. Also, as Madison just pointed out, my father-in-law is the King of Jell, and my grandmother-in-law is literally a witch.”

“I guess you got me there, but I’d still like to know. She’s probably working on another idea how to get rid of us so her sons can live a “normal” life.”

“Who does she think that’s going to work anyway?” Fiona asked. “I knew the second Gavin explained to me what had happened that my life was never going to be normal again. There are just some things you can’t make fit when you know about the existence of demons and monsters.”

Emma shrugged. “Dad told me she herself turned her back on the hunting life, or at least he thought so, but then he found out she hunted anyway when he was a baby…”

“Am I the only one who thinks she’s a little hypocritical?”

“I’m an Amazon who actually tried to kill her father so she went to Purgatory for quite some time, and yet here I am, a hunter. I don’t think I should pronounce sentence on that, do you?”

“That’s what I meant” Fiona said firmly. “Our lives are never going to be “normal”. And yet we’re sitting here, having coffee after a shopping spree.”

“Well, that’s –“ Emma blinked and slowly turned her head.

“What is it?” Madison asked immediately.

“I know how this is going to sound, but I think we’re being followed.”

“Of course we are. Fiona, any –“

She discretely took up her handbag and flashed them a blade she had hidden within. “Gavin was adamant I don’t leave the apartment unarmed.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

A part of her wasn’t surprised when they rounded the next corner to find Harriet.

“Hello, Emma.”

“Harriet” she said slowly, “Are you here to kill us?”

“No.”

She nodded. “Fiona, this is the Amazon I grew up with I told you about.”

“Oh, the one who decided not to fight against you, got it.”

“I’m sorry for stalking you, but I didn’t have your number” Harriet said quickly. “And this is important.”

“What is?”

“I work in a shop a few towns over” Harriet explained, “It’s not bad really, and it pays the bills. But the other day, two British dudes in suits came in and I just… they gave off a bad vibe, so I decided to investigate.”

Aside from Crowley, no “British dude in a suit” had ever been good news in Emma’s life.  “They were Men of Letters, weren’t they.”

She nodded. “Didn’t even know those were still around in Europe. Point is, I broke in their hotel room when they were busy chasing whatever lead they had. Turns out they were trying to find a pair of ghouls, but they don’t seem to be very good at their job.”

“We’ve noticed that too. They apparently want a lot of discipline, and not much basic training. Beats me how they ever took over the UK.”

“And then I went through their laptop and… Emma, they’re after your family.”

“I’m aware. Did you happen to come across my grandmother? She joined them.”

“Your… grandmother. Right. Emma, I thought you’d left the Sisterhood and found a normal…” Harriet broke off and laughed. “I can’t even say it.”

“I know.”

Once Harriet calmed down, she threw Madison and Fiona a glance. “Emma, can I talk to you alone for a moment? There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Of course” she replied; she was reasonably certain that Harriet meant her no harm, and continually going on hunts with her father and the others, not to mention her sojourn in Purgatory, had made her an excellent fighter. She could take her any day. “I’ll be fine” she assured the others, before slowly walking back around the corner with Harriet. “What is it?”

“I…” She cleared her throat, and Emma realized with some surprise that she was embarrassed. “I was wondering how you coped. During… you know.”

“I don’t. I’m afraid you’ll have to be more precise.”

“You know. When you get the urge to…” she swallowed. “Mate. Don’t worry, I haven’t done anything – I don’t want to get pregnant – but it can get pretty damn annoying.”

“I – to be honest, I don’t get the urge.”

“What do you mean?”

Emma shrugged. “No mating season for me. I always assumed it had to do with me dying before I could experience anything like it.”

“But Emma, everything else seems to work perfectly fine – why –“

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“Alright.”

They talked a bit more after that, and Emma gave Harriet her phone number. Best to be prepared in case any other Brits came looking for clues.

She was quiet as they bid their farewell to Fiona later that afternoon, and even after she and Madison had got in the car they’d picked out of the bunker’s garage this morning.

“What is it?” Her friend asked eventually.

“I don’t know. It’s just –“ she tried her best to formulate her question appropriately. “You know how you want Sam?”

Madison didn’t look away from the road, but she tensed. “Do you really want to ask me about my and your uncle’s –“

“No, God no. It’s just… I have never wanted anyone that way. Ever.”

Another pause. Eventually, Madison said, “Maybe you’re not attracted to others. That’s being asexual, as far as I know.”

“I’ve heard about it, it just never occurred to me that I could be asexual” she admitted. “I always thought eventually my sexuality would… I don’t know, jumpstart?”

Madison chuckled. “I can just imagine Dean and the first man trying to get on with his little girl.”

“Oh yes, Dad would look him in the eyes… and tell him I’d kill him if he hurt me.”

They laughed.

Nothing changed much after her revelation. After all, not wanting anyone wasn’t really something people tended to notice.

That said, she still wanted her father to know. It just didn’t seem right that he shouldn’t, somehow.

And so, one day after they had dealt with another haunting, as she was helping Dad cook dinner and her uncle was trying to act like he was as well, Dad said, “You know Em, I thought the house owner was way creepier than the ghost.”

“Yeah, he was staring at me the whole time. Too bad he didn’t try anything; I would have loved to throw him against a wall.”

“I suppose he looked good enough” she mused, “Not that it would matter; I’m asexual anyway.”

She kept her head down for a second, then raised her gaze to meet Dad’s.

A moment passed, then he threw his hands up in the air. “My prayers have been answered!”

“Dean” Sam rolled his eyes. “Being asexual doesn’t mean she’ll never –“

“I know, but who can make the dad jokes around here if not my amazing self?”

And that was that.

* * *

One evening, she remembered something else.

“Just one thing” she began, “Can we perhaps make sure that Crowley doesn’t learn immediately that I’m asexual? Not that I have anything against him per se, but you know how he can be –“

“So I hear we have an amazing asexual Amazon in our midst?” the demon’s voice rang out from behind her back.

Emma sighed.

Before the week was over, she’d grow tired of Crowley’s alliterations.

* * *

 Harriet did indeed call her within a week.

“Hello Emma.”

“Harriet. Everything okay?”

“Yes. I have spoken to some of our sis- to some of the others, and several are interested in keeping in contact with you as well, you know, just in case the Men of Letters decide to cause chaos. Mind, there are some mixed feelings involved.”

“I can imagine.”

“It might take some time to trust you fully” Harriet told her bluntly, “But then, we’ve got time, haven’t we?”

“We’re not planning on going anywhere” she said firmly. They wouldn’t. They would win.

The Men of Letters didn’t stand a chance.

“Also, don’t mind me asking, but have you figured out why you don’t feel the urge to mate?”

Emma smiled; she didn’t think there had been many asexual Amazons in history. “You might not believe this…”


End file.
